becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 6
Bishops of Bastard #6 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Weeks pass with no word from Def and his whores. Mr. R Mcgeddon and Mistress Marge are training, getting Marge ready for a charity wrestling match. R Mc questions Marge about her sexually and Marge only says that a man must beat her up in order to sleep with her. While Marge is showering, R Mc leaves to check up on Sadie. This allows Ghoul and Indy to film Marge naked and she swears to “crush them both”. With help from Julio, Marge tracks down Ghoul and Indy at the Church cafeteria Hell’s Kitchen where she breaks the GHOUL Cam in retaliation. One afternoon, while Marge is out jogging with Mr. R Mcgeddon, Ghoul and Indy sneak into Marge’s kitchen and lace on her protein shake with powerful horse laxative. On the day of the charity wrestling event, Marge drinks the tampered protein shake. By the end of the charity wrestling event, Marge’s stomach is upset and she calls it quits. Linzy (her chauffeur) and Chris (her fight promoter) claim that there’s one more contender who wants to wrestle Marge. Marge agrees to “make it quick” not knowing that her final opponent is none other than Def, now blown up like a balloon on super steroids he claims were given to him by space aliens. Def proceeds to beat up Marge while Chris and Linzy search for a steroid countermeasure to deflate Def’s super strong body. They find one and, using an air rifle with the syringe as a tranquilizer, shoot Def in the back before Def can rape Marge on the mat of the wrestling ring. Def returns to his puny, normal size and Marge takes her revenge on Def by dragging him into a unisex bathroom and relieving herself on him. In the end, Marge retracts her statement about a man having to beat her up in order to sleep with her and gives herself Mr. R Mcgeddon. Highlights *Marge shits on Def. Nuff Said. Notes Okay. We’re midway through the series. It’s safe to say that this is a spotlight issue for Lady Marge. I wanted to show that she can be tough and at the same time weak. She’s not just some fitness junkie and a Church cheerleader. She’s got morals and standards, so it may seem (she choose to take her revenge on Def privately in a unisex restroom rather than a public setting). This metanarrative focuses on performance enhancers: how they take the user up and let the user down. It also shows that hard work pays off. Marge works out with R Mc to get ready for the charity wrestling event. Def uses this venue to test out his steroids on Marge, a foolish ploy that is quickly put down by Linzy (Marge’s chauffeur) and Chris (Marge’s fight promoter). Indy and Ghoul also target Marge the same way they did Sadie. Julio makes his debut, ironically ratting out Indy and Ghoul to Marge. Julio’s introduction was very important. He’s a double agent playing both sides. Give Marge a horse laxative wasn’t originally in the plot. She was supposed to be shot with a dart that would take away her strength. Oh, the irony. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics Category:Bishops of Bastard series